It is often the case that an entity desires to restrict access to a resource, granting access only to authenticated users who are approved to access the resource. In such scenarios, when attempting to access the resource, a user commonly provides some form of information (e.g., a username and password, a pin code, etc.) to the entity restricting access to the resource. The entity will verify the information and, if some criteria are met (e.g., the password is correct), the entity grants the user access to the resource.